Conflicted Conscience
by Settees-under-siege
Summary: One shot for 3.4. Robert has not been having a good night with the Archbishop of York as a dinner guest and Tom Branson turning up on his doorstep alone. Surely it couldn't get worse?


Cora was sitting on the bed with her back to the dressing room door when she heard Robert enter the room.

"Why are you not in bed?" Robert asked, his surprise evident. "With this storm tonight it isn't exactly warm and I don't want you to get sick from being cold."

"Found your sense of sentiment again have you?" Cora mumbled.

"Pardon?" Robert stopped in his tracks as he stared at her blankly.

"Shouting at Tom is one thing Robert but there was no need to turn on me too!" Cora jumped to her feet and rounded on him. "I only want what is best for them out of this sorry situation." Her voice trembled slightly as she spoke.

Robert frowned. "I'm sorry but I knew this would happen! Sybil and her husband might as well be on the opposite sides of the Grand Canyon traversing a tight rope towards each other. Their worlds were always too different and his appalling actions prove it," he stated flatly.

"I am not saying what he did was right Robert," Cora began in exasperation. "Please just go to London for Sybil's sake," she finished wearily as they stood motionless on opposite sides of the bed.

"I said I'd give my answer in the morning," Robert replied firmly.

"For goodness sake Robert, why can't we just bring this tiff to a close? I'm tired and would prefer a peaceful nights' sleep," Cora grumbled as she stifled a yawn and clambered into bed. "Please Robert, for Sybil," she pleaded.

"Whatever," he muttered as he pulled off his black dressing gown and tossed it over the armchair.

"Oh I give up." Cora threw her hands in the air in frustration and slapped them back down onto the pillows. "Feel free to take yourself and your attitude to your dressing room for the night!" Cora wriggled down into bed and rolled over with her back facing him. Robert stood silently at the edge of the bed as the wind howled angrily outside and the rain lashed at the window. As his own temper finally began to subside, Robert slowly turned away from the bed, retrieved his crumpled dressing gown and vacated the room.

As he crawled under his distinctly cold sheets he reflected on the evening. Having to endure an Archbishop at this table had been easy compared to what had awaited him after dinner. Robert's emotions flared up again as he tried to get comfortable. Then he thought of Sybil, her whereabouts unknown and he felt a stab into his heart. She had chosen Tom despite his entreaties. Were not the Irish wedding vows the same as the ones he himself had taken? For better or for worse. Robert finally shut his eyes, resolved to go to London in the morning.

* * *

Sleep was not forthcoming as Robert tossed and turned for what seemed like hours. The storm was relentless, thrashing against Downton's outer walls and Robert wished that he was in bed with his beloved wife. He knew he owed her an apology for venting his insecurities onto her.

The temptation was too much to resist. Robert flung back his blankets and crept over to the doorway that separated him from Cora and pressed his ear to the crack in the door. He strained to hear signs of her breathing deeply so he would know she was sound asleep but the raging noise from the storm made the task impossible. Robert decided to risk it and carefully turned the doorknob. On tiptoes, he slunk back to bed.

Cora was facing the same wall as when he had left and he was now close enough to hear her soft, rhythmic breathing. He pulled back the blankets and slid under the covers before maneuvering himself so that he was on his side, spooned against her. As he wrapped his arm around her he wondered how much trouble he would be in come morning when she would awake to find him back like nothing had happened. _Ah well, it is worth it_, he thought as he drifted off to sleep, warmer and happier.

* * *

Cora was having trouble waking up. She still felt very drowsy but she could not just have a lie in when there were issues to be addressed. She tried to roll onto her back but discovered she couldn't move. Peeling back her eyelids she looked over her shoulder to find herself almost nose to nose with Robert. Cora couldn't help but smile as he snoozed. She had no idea when he had snuck back in but to her it meant that either he had decided to go to London or his isolation had gotten the better of him. Either way, she had won the round.

Cora fumbled around under the sheets and gently loosened his arm which was resting just under her breasts. She rolled over and blinked away the last of her grogginess to admire his sleeping form. Robert must have felt her movement as he began to stir. The birds outside were singing loudly and somewhere in Roberts' brain, he acknowledged the natural alarm clock. He stretched and yawned. Cora found herself being urged forward against him as he still kept his eyes shut. She buried herself in his embrace. "Good morning sleepyhead," she said sweetly.

"M-m-morning," he yawned again. "I really must wake up; I'm going down to London today."

"I'm pleased to hear it. And at what ungodly hour pray, did you sneak back in here?" Cora turned her head up and gave him a beady look which morphed into a smirk as Robert's cheeks flushed.

"I have no idea," he said honestly. "But it was still very stormy out. Speaking of which, I'm sorry I took my frustrations out on you last night. I really feel like I am not being a very good husband at the moment." Cora was shocked. "I will seek to better myself for you," he continued. Cora wanted to protest but sensed it would cause another argument and instead offered a simple "thank you." Robert pressed a kiss to her forehead and untangled himself from her before hauling his body out of bed reluctantly.

Meandering in front of the armchair he reached the curtains and pulled one back to reveal a crystal clear blue sky and not a single movement of wind through the distant trees. He could see one had been damaged last night and made a point to mention it to Carson once downstairs. The chill in the air caused him to shiver for he had left his dressing gown in his room. Cora noticed it too as she watched him fold his arms tightly across his chest. "Go and ring the bell then come back in here for a couple of minutes," she advised and winked at him. Robert didn't need telling twice and he raced for the door.

When he reappeared a moment later, Cora was out of bed and sitting at her vanity. She turned to him and giggled at his crestfallen look. "We haven't got enough time for _that_ darling."

"Then what do you have in mind?" he queried.

"A kiss and a cuddle would be a lovely start to the day," she suggested and padded over to him. He smiled warmly as he stepped towards her and took her into his arms. He set about peppering her face and neck with kisses. A knock at his dressing room door signalled the end of their moment and the start of a gruelling day but one he now was willing to tackle more cheerfully.

* * *

**A/N Apologies about my Catholic/Anglican blunder. I misheard one of the comments in the Episode (I have been having sound and screen problems with my computer) and thought he was Catholic.**


End file.
